gleefandomcom-20200222-history
The Klaine Team
Welcome To The Klaine Team Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson "You take my breath away" Best Chemistry Ever We love Klaine together because they’re a perfect fit, despite each of their individual flaws. Blaine helps to make Kurt more comfortable with all aspects of who he is, while Kurt gets Blaine to let his guard down a little more. To put it another way, Kurt and Blaine are like yams and marshmallows — who knew they’d be so amazing together? They encourage each other, they’re crazy about one other, and they manage to address and squash any problems that arise. They are always looking out for each other and even though they don't flaunt their relationship that much, they have one of the most stable relationships in the glee club. They have a relationship based off trust, understanding and undying love. All in all, they are "PERFECT" for each other! If you don't ship this couple please don't bash, and get off of the page! ♥ Main Article: Kurt-Blaine Relationship ♥ ★ "Why can't I walk hand-in-hand down the halll with the person that I like? Why can't I slow-dance at my prom?" "Until you find someone as open and brave as you..." "Kurt, there is a moment where you say to yourself, ‘Oh, there you are. I’ve been looking for you forever.’ Watching you do Blackbird this week, that was a moment for me - about you. You move me, Kurt, and this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you..." ✿Some Rules ♥ ★ #You have to have an account OR, if you are an anon, you MUST link to your Special Contributions page (passed by ATF). #You can't sign more than once. #You can't go around spamming other ship's pages. #Don't delete anything that isn't yours. #Respect other people's point of view. #Don't start any ship wars. #No inappropriate pictures. ✿The Klainers ♥ ★ If you don't know how to sign, comment below and we will be more than happy to help. Click Here To View Signatures: 1-100 ♥ 101-200 ♥ 201-300 ♥ 301-400 ♥ 401-500 ♥ 501-600 601. KlaineIsTotallyAwesome 602. Lucia132377 603. Pamela Angela Malfoy 604. Gleexoxo15 605. Loverklain 606. Tinker133 607. Cutegleekylicious 608. KlaineChic7599 609. Ilovebartmorethanyou16 610. AnneGleek13 611. Ashley1hxoxo 612. Indiery 613. 614. GenericFangirl 615. Lucyhalelove ✿ Klaine Templates ♥ ★ ✿Random Featured Post ♥ ★ SOURCE: '''[http://kurhummel2.tumblr.com/post/16039052493 '''Here] ✿Klaine Gallery ♥ ★ klaine_faces_by_chadthefab-d3baub8.jpg normal_2x06_064.jpg normal_2x06_071.jpg normal_2x06_284.jpg normal_2x06_368.jpg normal_2x06_078.jpg normal_2x12_019.jpg KLAINE.gif klaine_kiss_04_by_marlislash-d3bwb8q.jpg klaine-1.jpg klaine-ew-preview02.jpg Klaine-Glee-2x16-Original-Song-kurt-and-blaine-20221654-1280-720.jpg Klaine-Kiss-3-glee-20164278-500-300_large.jpg Klaine love.jpg klaine211043.png team-klaine.american-apparel-unisex-baseball-tee.white-black.w760h760.jpg team-klaine.american-apparel-unisex-fitted-tee.white.w760h760.jpg klainekisssss.jpg tumblr_lhri74mQOt1qceg9t.png karofskys_kloset-4.png klaine7.jpg klaine211022.png klaine2120936.jpg Klaine45.png KurtundBlaine4.jpg KlaineKiss34.jpg klaine567.jpg tumblr_ldmism0nKs1qfvpu0o1_r1_500.png tumblr_lm6ig7gV0P1qgs4sno1_500.jpg Kliss98.png Pic98.gif NewYok8.jpg Mix87.png 2n1ruip.jpg Tumblr llbilqBjfD1qchb3io1 500.png KlaineKiss.jpg Klaine14.jpg Pic09.gif Pic90.png Pic89.png Screen shot 2011-05-29 at 8.59.06 PM.png Screen shot 2011-05-30 at 10.40.50 AM.png Screen shot 2011-05-29 at 9.02.23 PM.png Tumblr llro2dJE5p1qh16aho1 500.png normal_2x06_064.jpg normal_2x06_071.jpg normal_2x06_284.jpg normal_2x06_368.jpg normal_2x06_078.jpg normal_2x12_019.jpg normal_2x11_071.jpg normal_2x10_133.jpg normal_2x10_115.jpg normal_2x10_106.jpg normal_2x10_091.jpg normal_2x10_035.jpg normal_2x09_328.jpg normal_2x09_327.jpg normal_2x06_368.jpg normal_2x10_018.jpg normal_2x12_363.jpg normal_2x12_359.jpg normal_2x12_334.jpg normal_2x12_340.jpg normal_2x12_258.jpg normal_2x12_052.jpg normal_2x12_019.jpg normal_2x12_359.jpg normal_2x12_363.jpg normal_2x14_011.jpg normal_2x16_249.jpg normal_2x16_277.jpg normal_2x16_423.jpg normal_2x16_433.jpg normal_2x16_437.jpg normal_2x17_20.jpg normal_2x17_55.jpg normal_2x18_103.jpg Tumblr lhh5k8jfh51qfk0l8o1 500.png tumblr_lg8l50hchh1qzgwino1_500.png Klaine silly love songs by colouraptor-d3963y6.jpg Tumblr lmwzeygAi01qctzcpo1 500.png Tumblr ll9t2k8PaA1qzh8kqo1 500.png Tumblr ljn4ccb1z91qcexbso1 500.png Tumblr lhq93xncOa1qchhjro1 500.jpg Tumblr lgyj56FRme1qb72juo1 500.jpg Tumblr lgd2fkJoIX1qarn47o1 500.png Tumblr lfyx8atD881qgfy00o1 500.png Klaine Skit 1.jpg Klaine Skit 2.jpg Klaine Skit 3.jpg Klaine Skit 4.jpg Klaine Skit 5.jpg Klaine Skit 6.jpg Klaine Skit 7.jpg klaine 01.jpg klaine 02.jpg klaineukskit.jpg Klaine56.jpg 035.png Tumblr ln2e4rEvmF1qlyee5o1_500.jpg Klaine Kiss Concert - LMFAO.png tumblr_lp5wqnUS3I1qhpqk7o1_500.png hands.jpg normal_2x16_277.jpg tumblr_lm6ig7gV0P1qgs4sno1_500.jpg Article-0-0BFE68DE000005DC-960 468x314.jpg Imagdddddes.jpg Klain-3.png Kurtblainedavidwes.jpg MyBabies(-.jpg Untitled 5sdzfgh.jpg 220913 512x288 generated.jpg 6a00d8341c730253ef013489b49c31970c.jpg Baby Its Cold Outside.jpg Kurt blaine hott couple.png 002.jpg glee-kurt-blaine.jpg 035.png 2-15-sue-kurt-blaine.png 24.gif 2lano4.jpg (2).gif 2n1ruip.jpg 36763.jpg 456.jpg 559.jpg 565.jpg 63763875.jpg Blainekurt.jpg Candless.jpg Chris279.png Cold.gif Gap attack 6 - aftermath.jpg GleeFriday01.png Glee Wallpaper A01 PV 1280.jpg Kbprom2.png Klaine-1.jpg KurtBlainePPP2.png KurtBlainePPP.png KurtBlaineP3.png KurtBlaineP2.png KurtBlaineP.png KurtBlaineIKAG01.png KurtBlaineLIS7.png KurtBlaineLIS6.png KurtBlaineLIS5.png KurtBlaineLIS4.png KurtBlaineLIS3.png KurtBlaineLIS2.png KurtBlaineEMC2.png KurtBlaineEMC.png KurtBlaineDTKIC.png normal_2x11_071.jpg normal_2x10_133.jpg normal_2x10_115.jpg normal_2x10_106.jpg normal_2x10_091.jpg normal_2x10_035.jpg normal_2x09_328.jpg normal_2x09_327.jpg normal_2x06_368.jpg normal_2x10_018.jpg normal_2x12_363.jpg normal_2x12_359.jpg normal_2x12_334.jpg normal_2x12_340.jpg normal_2x12_258.jpg normal_2x12_052.jpg normal_2x12_019.jpg normal_2x12_359.jpg normal_2x12_363.jpg normal_2x14_011.jpg normal_2x16_249.jpg normal_2x16_277.jpg normal_2x16_423.jpg normal_2x16_433.jpg normal_2x16_437.jpg normal_2x17_20.jpg normal_2x17_55.jpg normal_2x18_103.jpg normal_2x18_119.jpg normal_2x16_228.jpg 2-15-sue-kurt-blaine.png Blaine teenage.jpg|Teenage Dream Blainekurt.jpg Candless.jpg Kurt blaine hott couple.png Kurt don't cry for me argentina.png Kurt leaning on a mannequin during "Silly Love Songs".png KurtundBlaine3.jpg KurtundBlaine4.jpg SOWK.jpg Tumblr lkj4u8O5qy1qgll4ko1 500.png Klaine-1.jpg Klaine-2x10-A-Very-Glee-Christmas-kurt-and-blaine-17533655-1580-891.jpg Klaine-ew-preview02.jpg Klaine45.png KlaineKiss34.jpg Klaine love.jpg Klaine56.png Kurt89.jpg 002.jpg 220913 512x288 generated.jpg 36763.jpg 456.jpg 559.jpg 565.jpg Chris279.png Gap attack 6 - aftermath.jpg Glee210 284.jpg Glee210 289.jpg Klaine-2x09-Special-Education-kurt-and-blaine-17378761-1580-888.jpg Klaine-2x09-Special-Education-kurt-and-blaine-17378763-1580-888.jpg Klaine-2x09-Special-Education-kurt-and-blaine-17378767-1580-888.jpg KurtSchließfach.png KlaineProm2.jpg klaine8796.jpg prom967.png GleeFriday01.png NewYok8.jpg Klaine-2x09-Special-Education-kurt-and-blaine-17378767-1580-888.jpg tumblr_lm6ig7gV0P1qgs4sno1_500.jpg Kliss98.png Klaine-2x10-A-Very-Glee-Christmas-kurt-and-blaine-17533655-1580-891.jpg Baby Its Cold Outside.jpg Klaine-2x09-Special-Education-kurt-and-blaine-17378761-1580-888.jpg Klaine158.jpg Klaine-2x09-Special-Education-kurt-and-blaine-17378769-1580-888.jpg KlaineKiss.jpg Orig-13714101.jpg 2n1ruip.jpg normal_2x16_406.jpg Glee_Season_3_Episode_3_Asian_F_2-4634-590-700-80.jpg Blaine34.jpg Blaine56.jpg Klaine86.jpg Klaine987.jpg IMG_0198.PNG|"...I can't stand to be apart from the person I love." - Blaine after his transfer AdN52CLCAAIIcJP.png FixYou34i.png Klaine84.png KlaineV7a.jpg Blaine34f.jpg BlaineZimmses.jpg Klaine98t.jpg DCriss CColfer 514111108180906.jpg Klaine-5.jpg Glee-more-5.jpg Gleeblaineandkurt.jpg Glee-asian-f-episode.jpg Kuss83.jpg Klaine85u.jpg Klaine098.jpg Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 10.12.45 PM.png tumblr_lvr1vyM1ou1qapg62o1_500.jpg tumblr_lvqxslt77S1qla9d4o1_500.jpg Tumblr ll9t2k8PaA1qzh8kqo1 500.png Tumblr ln2e4rEvmF1qlyee5o1 500.jpg klaine_wallpaper_num2_by_mishulka-d38dhc9.png klaine-1.jpg klaine-ew-preview02.jpg Klaine love.jpg tumblr_llro2dJE5p1qh16aho1_500.png pic86.jpg Klaine14.jpg Pic90.png BornThisWay7.png Pic89.png Tumblr llbilqBjfD1qchb3io1 500.png Tumblr lbnuypasXF1qd686to1 500.jpg klaine211043.png team-klaine.american-apparel-unisex-baseball-tee.white-black.w760h760.jpg team-klaine.american-apparel-unisex-fitted-tee.white.w760h760.jpg klainekisssss.jpg 035.png tumblr_lmlixteiP31qdnpeio1_500.png Klaine kiss 04 by marlislash-d3bwb8q.jpg Klainekisssss.jpg Tumblr lno5l4UI7f1qi6sxbo1 500.jpg Klaine56.jpg Tumblr ln5uum0BV71qlqwp7o1 500.png Tumblr lmvz5bU1IZ1qfnn7co1 500.png Tumblr ljn4ccb1z91qcexbso1 500.png Klainelookingforyou.png kurt856.png Kurt678.png tumblr_ldmism0nKs1qfvpu0o1_r1_500.png Kurt67.jpg 494px-Klaine by duncancourtneytda-d33c3gu.jpg tumblr_lnqoo08Eij1qfcdl6o1_500.jpg tumblr_lhri74mQOt1qceg9t.png karofskys_kloset-4.png klaine7.jpg klaine211022.png klaine2120936.jpg Klaine45.png KurtundBlaine4.jpg KlaineKiss34.jpg klaine567.jpg Kurt879.png tumblr_lm6ig7gV0P1qgs4sno1_500.jpg Kliss98.png NewYok8.jpg Mix87.png PromQueenEpisode90.png 2n1ruip.jpg KlaineKiss.jpg Klaine14.jpg Pic90.png Pic89.png Screen shot 2011-05-30 at 10.40.50 AM.png Screen shot 2011-05-29 at 9.02.23 PM.png Tumblr llro2dJE5p1qh16aho1 500.png normal_2x06_064.jpg normal_2x06_071.jpg normal_2x06_284.jpg normal_2x06_368.jpg normal_2x06_078.jpg normal_2x12_019.jpg normal_2x11_071.jpg normal_2x10_133.jpg normal_2x10_115.jpg normal_2x10_106.jpg normal_2x10_091.jpg normal_2x10_035.jpg normal_2x09_328.jpg normal_2x09_327.jpg normal_2x06_368.jpg normal_2x10_018.jpg normal_2x12_363.jpg normal_2x12_359.jpg normal_2x12_334.jpg normal_2x12_340.jpg normal_2x12_258.jpg normal_2x12_052.jpg normal_2x12_019.jpg normal_2x12_359.jpg normal_2x12_363.jpg normal_2x14_011.jpg normal_2x16_249.jpg normal_2x16_277.jpg normal_2x16_423.jpg normal_2x16_433.jpg normal_2x16_437.jpg normal_2x17_20.jpg normal_2x17_55.jpg normal_2x18_103.jpg Tumblr lhh5k8jfh51qfk0l8o1 500.png tumblr_lg8l50hchh1qzgwino1_500.png Tumblr lmwzeygAi01qctzcpo1 500.png Tumblr ll9t2k8PaA1qzh8kqo1 500.png Tumblr ljn4ccb1z91qcexbso1 500.png Tumblr lhq93xncOa1qchhjro1 500.jpg Tumblr lgyj56FRme1qb72juo1 500.jpg Tumblr lgd2fkJoIX1qarn47o1 500.png Klaine Skit 1.jpg Klaine Skit 2.jpg Klaine Skit 3.jpg Klaine Skit 4.jpg Klaine Skit 5.jpg Klaine Skit 6.jpg Klaine Skit 7.jpg klaine 01.jpg klaine 02.jpg klaineukskit.jpg Klaine56.jpg Klaine - Caps.png Klaine Kiss Concert - LMFAO.png Wowklaine123.jpg|Fan Art Kiss tumblr_lp5wqnUS3I1qhpqk7o1_500.png hands.jpg normal_2x16_277.jpg tumblr_lm6ig7gV0P1qgs4sno1_500.jpg Tumblr lnqg380UPO1qa5w9eo1 500.png Tumblr lnby1cGyoc1qlb1l4o1 500.jpg Teenagedream.PNG Kurt90.jpg kurt879.png tumblr_lbop4t52Rj1qdo7fyo1_500.png tumblr_lljyykCBFy1qdlqh0o1_1280.jpg Mix87.png kbprom2.png PromQueenEpisode90.png Tumblr lny9zcogZz1qzueido1 500.png Tumblr lo1kneeqU71qgs4sno1 500.jpg Tumblr lo3es8pghS1qa5w9eo1 500.png Tumblr loizoimZbI1qeb7qjo1 500.png Tumblr lojss0EdfR1qbw56oo1 500.png Tumblr lnkmquHdut1qk7cg4o1 500.jpg tumblr_lq26lsVI9G1qdzvfdo1_500.jpg glee_fanart__klaine_prom_by_ninakask-d3gnp7x (1).png profoundricestudygroup.pngklaine.png Glee_Season_3_Episode_3_Asian_F_2-4634-590-700-80.jpg Klaine987.jpg Klaine07.jpg Klaine84.png AsianF.jpg tumblr_lsqsrldv8E1qa0ed1o1_500.png tumblr_lstd2vpWoT1qbw56oo1_500.png klaine004.jpg tumblr_ln6pgr9Et01qco907o1_500.png tumblr_lttvueKo5J1qkuoo8o1_500.png tumblr_lsr1f4FCRp1qbwzwoo1_500.png Klaine98t.jpg BlaineZimmses.jpg Blaine34f.jpg KlaineV7a.jpg DCriss CColfer 514111108180906.jpg Glee-more-5.jpg Klaine098.jpg Klaine85u.jpg Tumblr_lwbv86SsGG1qg7ok2o1_500.jpg Kuss83.jpg Tumblr_lu7v3y6cXX1qapg62o1_500.jpg Perfect7.png Edited.jpg Blaine-kurt-love-triangle-blaine.jpg Tumblr_lvqxr927d71qla9d4o1_500.jpg Klaien07n.jpg Klaine038.jpg Klaine86h.jpg Klaine33.jpg Klaine92.jpg Let_It_Snow.jpg LetItSnow.jpg Blaine937.jpg Klaine023.png Klaine97u.png tumblr_lxlnn7K5El1qfoe0po1_500.png Tumblr_ly4bk5eshl1r2er03o1_500.jpg|thumb|Klaine: Hogwarts tumblr_lxr9x6EQiO1qd6cilo1_500.png Ben09.png Tumblr_lyg0vpnIxu1r2er03o1_500.jpg tumblr_lyrk6oolyv1qgkj12o1_500.jpg 30mpik3.jpg|Just imagine how sad and empty our lives would be... KlaineRing.png KlaineKiss9.jpg Images-31.jpeg Images-2.jpeg Images-1.jpeg Glee-blaine-and-kurt-school-la-12-13-11.jpg Glee-2x10-Kurt-Blaine-Cap-12.png Glee-1x09-Blaine-Kurt-Cap-23.png Fxuf5z.jpg 0415BlaineKurt1.png 359-vi.jpg tumblr_lzhp7iewfS1qgkj12o1_500.jpg BabyItsColdOutside.jpg KLAINE-).jpg IMG 1609.png tumblr_m2f76pSaki1qlpkoio1_r3_500.jpg Tumblr m2jukePR8w1r2vdyuo1 500.jpg Tumblr ll12fyeGlS1qgkj12o1 500.jpg Kurt-Blaine-in-3x01-The-Purple-Piano-Project-kurt-and-blaine-25499549-624-352.jpg Tumblr lx2rvhvmgZ1qjotbvo1 500.png Tumblr lumgwzqMy71qk7rkto1 500.jpg Tumblr lkfhn5bmaU1qgkj12o1 500.jpg Tumblr ltda9hJgtm1r5640wo1 500.png Tumblr lmkgyw3gFN1qgkj12o1 500.jpg Tumblr lj6ym7bbmh1qgkj12o1 500.jpg Tumblr lgd5ykKtXf1qgkj12o1 500.jpg Tumblr luhsggoU6e1qgkj12o1 500.jpg Tumblr lu1g31PEcV1qgkj12o1 500.jpg Tumblr lvssehOfNo1qff1h7o1 500.jpg Tumblr lsa0uuuuzx1qff1h7o1 500.jpg Tumblr lj2po4PInE1qgkj12o1 500.jpg Tumblr li81oqHMou1qgkj12o1 500.jpg Tumblr lvrd5j2Ga51r4nhe3o1 500.jpg Tumblr lvuz91rHZJ1r4nhe3o1 500.jpg Normal 2x10 091.jpg Tumblr m362p2bbuA1roeqlco1 500.jpg Tumblr m369m0gyuA1rukbj7o1 500.jpg Tumblr m36fjrtmha1ru7o0ro1 500.jpg Tumblr m361hhWHOc1qeuv8po1 500.jpg Tumblr m35za7Ht0i1ro8z60o4 250.png Tumblr m35za7Ht0i1ro8z60o1 250.png Tumblr m35upgOLOK1qc4ueno1 500.jpg Tumblr m35phiePNx1qfwu0jo1 500.png Tumblr m35p2ntqGl1r2p2uxo1 500.jpg Tumblr lukeny9JUF1qh6eabo1 500.jpg YLIML13.png YLIML12.png YLIML9.png YLIML1.png 58tumblr m42rm1pQ5d1qjmifbo1 500.jpg 53tumblr m4jqtgYFqZ1rrmwrko4 250.png 52tumblr m4jqtgYFqZ1rrmwrko3 250.png 51tumblr m4jqtgYFqZ1rrmwrko2 250.png 50tumblr m4jqtgYFqZ1rrmwrko1 250.png 49tumblr m4jqozyb8r1rn9uq3o1 500.png 48tumblr m4jqn3NcHX1r3j5euo1 500.png 18tumblr m4jfeljAY01r2iwe0o1 r2 500.png 17tumblr m4japqte9Z1r7tm9do1 500.jpg Klaine4r849ior.png feo.png Chayleyperfect.jpg Aww klaine.jpg Blaine!.jpg BICO1.jpg ABCKlaine.jpg BenKlaine.jpg CandlesKlaine.jpg DQKlaine.jpg FYKlaine.jpg JOHKlaine.jpg Tumblr mamvvaP5rR1rek6voo1 500.jpg BlaineCollageSpecialEducation.png BlaineCollageAVGC.png BlaineCollageSSS.png ✿ GIF's ♥ ★ Klaine164.gif tumblr_lnxnkqhsQ91qgaa7xo1_500.gif tumblr_lp60bpo4R31qjlu8u.gif tumblr_lp4uq8M1VQ1qiqfwbo1_r1_500.gif Tumblr lnk7djV16T1qk7cg4o1 r1 500.gif Tumblr ln0kigYx6R1qkuoo8o1_500.gif Tumblr lnj2wr5iek1qakcgso1 500.gif Moulinrougeduet8.gif Moulinrougeduet7.gif Moulinrougeduet6.gif Moulinrougeduet5.gif Moulinrougeduet4.gif Moulinrougeduet3.gif Moulinrougeduet2.gif Moulinrougeduet1.gif Onelastvow.gif Makeofourvows.gif Oneheart.gif Makeofourhearts.gif Onehand.gif Makeofourhands.gif Tumblr lnj9g1iZc51qbfn60o1 500.gif Klaine Inner Toughts.gif Tumblr lk9u1kh4v01qztn7j.gif tumblr_lmp8m5jj2F1qbz8aro1_500.gif Inner Kurt.gif Tumblr ln5snr0D6M1qbi6aao1 500.gif Tumblr ln1dveIr1z1qgzqnco1_500.gif Klaineinthecoffeebean.gif tumblr_loyke0CJGl1qltsc7o1_500.gif tumblr_liuk7hzA2Q1qzayo1o1_500.gif Pic98.gif Tumblr llno1ym3e51qdb716o1 500.gif Pic09.gif tumblr_lmp8m5jj2F1qbz8aro1_500.gif Inner Kurt.gif Tumblr lk9u1kh4v01qztn7j.gif Klaine Inner Toughts.gif Tumblr ln5snr0D6M1qbi6aao1 500.gif KlaineSkit.gif Tumblr lnj2wr5iek1qakcgso1 500.gif Tumblr lnj9g1iZc51qbfn60o1 500.gif Tumblr ln6gp8uKd31qezi8ro1_500.gif Tumblr ln1dveIr1z1qgzqnco1_500.gif Tumblr ln0kigYx6R1qkuoo8o1_500.gif Tumblr lnk7djV16T1qk7cg4o1 r1 500.gif Klaineinthecoffeebean.gif tumblr_lp60bpo4R31qjlu8u.gif tumblr_lp4uq8M1VQ1qiqfwbo1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lnscalehsZ1qakcgso1_500.gif klainebreastix.gif Blaine-and-Kurt-kurt-and-blaine-17526571-500-500.gif thecan'ttouchus.gif Cold.gif 2lano4.jpg (2).gif Klaine Love.gif k3.gif klaine-dance2.gif klaine-dance3.gif kl2.gif Prom89.gif Prom989.gif Prom978.gif Kurt897.gif Prom945.gif KlaineSkit.gif Klaine164.gif tumblr_liuk7hzA2Q1qzayo1o1_500.gif Tumblr llno1ym3e51qdb716o1 500.gif promdance.gif 24.gif Kurt78.gif KurtBTW.gif klainebreastix.gif Klaine - Blaine lines to Kurt.gif Klaine - Kurt lines to Blaine.gif tumblr_lnxnkqhsQ91qgaa7xo1_500.gif Tumblr llno1ym3e51qdb716o1 500.gif Pic09.gif tumblr_loyke0CJGl1qltsc7o1_500.gif tumblr_lphtahJKhW1qk4zx2o4_500.gif Tumblr loyot4dxHG1qkuoo8o1 500.gif Tumblr loyqslSqgz1qhzf9yo2 500.gif Tumblr ln0kigYx6R1qkuoo8o1 500.gif Tumblr ln1dveIr1z1qgzqnco1 500.gif Tumblr lk9u1kh4v01qztn7j.gif Tumblr ln7a86TJYt1qirnkj.gif Tumblr ln19jzdQIs1qiascco1 500.gif Tumblr ln5a02QJ0k1qdnpeio1 r2 500.gif tumblr_lm7raoQDK01qee7fro1_500.gif Tumblr lnv7qgpbJm1qjevi0.gif Tumblr lnmjghy0o31qaxxxso1 500.gif Tumblr lmp6i7DM9P1qf8ygvo1 500.gif Tumblr ln7id5BJ9g1qci7ofo1 500.gif Tumblr ln7drn5KFA1qci7ofo1 500.gif Tumblr ljxl3xcU2v1qi4s8uo1 r1 500.gif Tumblr llv2aelPYc1qdnpeio1 500.gif tumblr_li5m4zwWNx1qbek93.gif Tumblr ln5gl3GxFG1qb0hmuo1 400.gif Tumblr ln6gp8uKd31qezi8ro1 500.gif can_t_touch_us_klaine_gif_-_rfswanson_tumblr.gif Tumblr lcrnq5Dqjg1qd6sgco1 500.gif tumblr_lnt435yuMG1qadue8o1_500.gif Tumblr lnshcuFaxk1qadue8o1 500.gif Tumblr lns8rxC5891qci7ofo1 500.gif Tumblr lo4gurXCOx1qd4h5do1 500.gif Tumblr lnsivrUbr31qfkl9co1 500.gif Tumblr lllep5DWka1qg25zco1 500.gif Tumblr lo53pb3OGE1qfcdl6o1 500.gif Tumblr lm10fin6Wc1qdnpeio1 500.gif Tumblr lmncfaAjB41qdu86bo1 500.gif tumblr_louyqdhSfq1qduiw9o1_500.gif Tumblr lp404bkKNc1qd6sgco1 500.gif Tumblr lpb5gltGBZ1qk3e9fo7 r1 500.gif tumblr_lmlu8l8qO81qco907o1_500.gif Tumblr lsysge6UFB1qc50tlo1 500.gif tumblr_ls467mcSdC1qhw1gpo2_500.gif tumblr_lrz3tbI17q1qcmtzco1_500.gif tumblr_ll0m35Y6rL1qcljxso1_500.gif tumblr_ll9f8ipmgJ1qdxej0o1_500.gif tumblr_lu0enmO2tH1qe5x4p.gif tumblr_lu1g9yUKYi1qzxjxfo1_500.gif Speech45.gif Tumblr_lwbv86SsGG1qg7ok2o1_500.jpg tumblr_lwd2xtFMQ81qgs4sno1_500.gif tumblr_lvype5TtQY1qk7pr4o1_500.gif tumblr_lvyk6863AT1qlkqifo1_500.gif tumblr_lu97mwpPDT1qapg62o1_500.gif LetitSnow8.gif Tumblr_lvjhk39hxC1qci7ofo2_500.gif Tumblr_lo3hrrGQGy1qblpito1_500.gif tumblr_lukhnujwug1qhkr9s.gif Tumblr_lw7tjwLj6j1qfkbv9o1_500.gif Tumblr_lw7rxyrkiK1qhcl4ko1_500.gif Tumblr_luylu8yshT1qafv9po1_500.gif Tumblr_lvjhk39hxC1qci7ofo1_500.gif Christmas36.gif Christmas3.gif Christmas34.gif tumblr_lr0trbFejq1qizsqso1_500.gif Klaine034.gif Tumblr_ly7zahhytq1rnh86ho1_r1_500.gif Tumblr_ly1nn6VtGc1qktk0uo1_500.gif tumblr_lm4y0kIEcY1qb9956o1_500.gif Tumblr_lyp5saLJH31qaxxelo1_r1_500.gif Tumblr_lyq3jzBgWG1qb9956o1_500.gif Tumblr_lynhwyARnw1qahheuo1_500.gif KlaineholdinghandsOMW.png tumblr_lzxks3YPOA1r4m4p6o1_500.gif tumblr_lu8stiPfqs1qheywn.gif Klainetolive.gif Love shack1234.gif KlaineTieGrab.gif Tumblr m2tas96OLG1qmglvk-1-.gif Kliainehug.gif Tumblr m30hamtkpO1qfcdl6o1 500.gif Tumblr m30k6rOYVT1qbw56oo1 250.gif Tumblr m30kf0BJn01qdnpeio1 500.gif Tumblr m30jgouJ1x1qia823.gif Tumblr m30j69zvIJ1qbjrw4o3 250.gif Klaine office hug.gif Tumblr m30jjunlcA1qdnpeio2 250.gif Tumblr m30jjunlcA1qdnpeio1 250.gif Tumblr m30kco66lf1qbatreo2 250.gif Tumblr m30kco66lf1qbatreo1 250.gif Tumblr m30hamtkpO1qfcdl6o1 500.gif Tumblr m30mkw19Qn1qzmvoio1 250.gif The way he holds him.gif Tumblr m36fp8nagM1qbrbiro2 250.gif Tumblr m36dyzdKPx1qbpnx0o4 250.gif Tumblr m36dyzdKPx1qbpnx0o3 250.gif Tumblr m36dyzdKPx1qbpnx0o2 250.gif Tumblr m36dyzdKPx1qbpnx0o1 250.gif Tumblr m362s2YKUK1qh0oz1o1 250.gif Tumblr m35plvRn5y1r1uap7o1 250.gif Tumblr m35v7ojeTW1qldq6do1 500.gif Tumblr m35v2kYIaH1qldq6do1 500.gif tumblr_m3669c7fZv1qgzqnco1_250.gif tumblr_m37pypEdAD1qapg62o1_r1_500.gif tumblr_m3bl6hKt5b1qzmvoio1_250.gif tumblr_m3bl6hKt5b1qzmvoio4_250.gif tumblr_m3bl6hKt5b1qzmvoio3_250.gif tumblr_m3bl6hKt5b1qzmvoio2_250.gif tumblr_m321cqmmng1qbjgfdo1_250.gif perfect.gif|they are perfect to me<3 happy_kurt.gif|Yes!!!! tumblr_m3szvahr1b1qhpeh4.gif tumblr_m3qltsfLAs1qapg62o5_250.gif tumblr_m43hgmCGH41rv9xepo1_500.gif Tumblr lqstj4WEWA1qf1q2r.gif tumblr_m3tpv6jhxc1r1uap7o1_r1_250.gif tumblr_m3tpv6jhxc1r1uap7o6_250.gif tumblr_m3tpv6jhxc1r1uap7o4_250.gif tumblr_m3tpv6jhxc1r1uap7o5_250.gif tumblr_m3tpv6jhxc1r1uap7o3_250.gif tumblr_m3tpv6jhxc1r1uap7o2_250.gif Tumblr m4lx7k4cqk1qa5w9eo4 250.gif Tumblr m4le9s5qEC1qcaccio3 250.gif Tumblr m4kyspKghI1qb9956o6 250.gif Tumblr m4kz5wz8VP1qboe6wo1 250.gif Tumblr m4kz5wz8VP1qboe6wo2 250.gif Box scene2.gif Tumblr m2ap6n6vGA1qapg62o2 250.gif Tumblr m2ap6n6vGA1qapg62o1 250.gif Tumblr m2ao9j1Nmo1qa5w9eo1 250.gif Tumblr lzi4qbQIYn1qcsde2o8 250.gif Tumblr m4rencppPk1qeb6qco1 250.gif Tumblr m4pmr7KgUu1rq2iin.gif Tumblr m3qfpkIOHW1qkex6fo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr m3mcupUrE61qhcl4ko4 250.gif Tumblr m4t8jhAYFm1qght87o1 250.gif Tumblr m4h8sv6UOW1qdnpeio2 r1 250.gif Tumblr m30ie576a61qctxoxo7 250.gif Tumblr m3qilxBdo61qapg62o7 r1 250.gif Tumblr m4aleopndW1qa5w9eo4 250.gif Tumblr m3m6lcixpi1qapg62o5 r1 250.gif Tumblr m4d5cwN2zh1r0cqvoo4 250.gif Tumblr m46wffaFrX1qbz8aro1 r2 250.gif Tumblr m4tpmmZoE01r3k5kb.gif Tumblr m4w323CxUH1r1uap7o1 250.gif Tumblr m2oy041U6J1qahheuo3 250.gif Tumblr m4r801uzg31qapg62o1 250.gif Tumblr m0p6fmmi671rpv5yio1 250.gif Tumblr m4uwpklwMR1rqu70l.gif Tumblr m4qzkuP8eV1qbw56oo6 250.gif Tumblr m4rencppPk1qeb6qco2 250.gif Tumblr m4waiwJXmv1qb9956o4 250.gif Tumblr m4jrlm6Ro01qfqp94o4 250.gif Tumblr m4geusry7V1qdnpeio1 r2 250.gif Tumblr m3o7n4W8411qgrxsfo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr m3xteprwgL1qiascco4 250.gif Tumblr m3qgmpcgyZ1qa5w9eo6 250.gif Tumblr m4nindO2jy1qmp0em.gif Tumblr m4uw7lX9UJ1qapg62o1 500.gif Tumblr m3xbvkcVTk1r2732eo4 250.gif Tumblr m3qilxBdo61qapg62o5 r1 250.gif Tumblr m3pzzybwuN1qiascco3 r1 250.gif Tumblr m46ap7J0qv1qa5w9eo5 250.gif Tumblr m4uo6wa3gJ1qzmvoio6 250.gif Tumblr m4u82zZwKy1roh3r7.gif Tumblr m4z11ul3uk1qiascco6 250.gif Heart eyes because seriously blaine SERIOUSLY.gif Hearteyes because seriously WHAT.gif Tumblr m50j3bQAMO1qbz8aro6 r1 250.gif Perfectly imperfect.gif To kiss you.gif To surprise you.gif To defend you.gif To always love you.gif MORE MANIP KLAINE AND NOW IT'S A GIF WOO!.gif Tumblr m6fst9WGxr1qzlk8yo7 250.gif Tumblr m6fst9WGxr1qzlk8yo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr m6fst9WGxr1qzlk8yo5 250.gif Tumblr m6fst9WGxr1qzlk8yo4 250.gif Tumblr m6fst9WGxr1qzlk8yo3 250.gif Tumblr m6fst9WGxr1qzlk8yo2 250.gif KlaineGif9.gif KlaineGif8.gif KlaineGif7.gif KlaineGif6.gif KlaineGif5.gif KlaineGif4.gif KlaineGif3.gif KlaineGif2.gif KlaineGif1.gif KlaineKiss.gif Tumblr mgvhzqH9Uo1rtx3n1o3 250.gif Tumblr mgvptb4F5u1qcy3j9o13 r1 250.gif Tumblr mgw180q5mS1rsa0nio4 250.gif Tumblr mgzqx2jxLH1qcy3j9o10 250.gif Tumblr mgzqx2jxLH1qcy3j9o9 250.gif Tumblr mh284lz5tm1qkhkxpo6 250.gif Tumblr mh284lz5tm1qkhkxpo4 250.gif Tumblr mh284lz5tm1qkhkxpo5 250.gif Tumblr mh284lz5tm1qkhkxpo2 250.gif Tumblr mh284lz5tm1qkhkxpo1 250.gif Blaine-what.gif 57tumblr m4js3x8daq1r1uap7o4 r3 250.gif 56tumblr m4js3x8daq1r1uap7o3 250.gif 55tumblr m4js3x8daq1r1uap7o2 250.gif 54tumblr m4js3x8daq1r1uap7o1 250.gif 45tumblr m4jmkuJIsC1r95rgfo10 r1 250.gif 44tumblr m4jmkuJIsC1r95rgfo9 250.gif 43tumblr m4jmkuJIsC1r95rgfo8 250.gif 42tumblr m4jmkuJIsC1r95rgfo7 250.gif 41tumblr m4jmkuJIsC1r95rgfo6 250.gif 40tumblr m4jmkuJIsC1r95rgfo5 r1 250.gif 39tumblr m4jmkuJIsC1r95rgfo4 250.gif 38tumblr m4jmkuJIsC1r95rgfo3 250.gif 37tumblr m4jmkuJIsC1r95rgfo2 250.gif 36tumblr m4jmkuJIsC1r95rgfo1 250.gif 35tumblr m4jmgzBEX21qk4doho1 400.gif 34tumblr m4jmbxXOBb1qi7safo6 250.gif 33tumblr m4jmbxXOBb1qi7safo5 250.gif 32tumblr m4jmbxXOBb1qi7safo4 250.gif 31tumblr m4jmbxXOBb1qi7safo3 250.gif 30tumblr m4jmbxXOBb1qi7safo1 250.gif 28tumblr m4jlpvnBFq1qjw0a7o1 500.gif 27tumblr m4jlkhe5Up1qlujf1o6 250.gif 26tumblr m4jlkhe5Up1qlujf1o5 250.gif 25tumblr m4jlkhe5Up1qlujf1o4 250.gif 24tumblr m4jlkhe5Up1qlujf1o3 250.gif 23tumblr m4jgz6cyIO1rosc96o1 500.gif 22tumblr m4jfp8hj4M1qf34ymo6 250.gif 21tumblr m4jfp8hj4M1qf34ymo5 250.gif 20tumblr m4jfp8hj4M1qf34ymo2 250.gif 19tumblr m4jfp8hj4M1qf34ymo1 250.gif16tumblr m4ja30O4mx1qg4a44o1 500.gif 15tumblr m4j10dqS1M1qlpkoio3 r1 500.gif 14tumblr m4j10dqS1M1qlpkoio2 250.gif 13tumblr m4j10dqS1M1qlpkoio1 r2 250.gif 12tumblr m4j8k7v1fG1ro8z60o1 500.gif 11tumblr m4ir8tXHpq1qfkz35o1 500.gif 10tumblr m4ipebTVLl1qmc3fpo1 500.jpg 9tumblr m4iaj0tuJI1qd5rivo17 r2 250.gif 8tumblr m4iaj0tuJI1qd5rivo16 r1 250.gif 7tumblr m4iaj0tuJI1qd5rivo9 r2 250.gif 6tumblr m4iaj0tuJI1qd5rivo8 r1 250.gif Gifpal-20120614003436.gif tumblr_mexhd48wPZ1ruqz78o1_500.jpg Wasittoomuch klaine.gif Loltheyweresocute klaine.gif Really klaine.gif Yeahitwastoomuch klaine.gif Tumblr mkwv8cCUuy1rjyrpro2 250.gif Tumblr mkwv8cCUuy1rjyrpro5 250.gif A9tJ8YfCUAIwEnm.jpg Tumblr mf05ynVdO71qbjrw4o1 250.gif Tumblr mf05ynVdO71qbjrw4o2 250.gif Tumblr mf05ynVdO71qbjrw4o3 250.gif Tumblr mf05ynVdO71qbjrw4o4 250.gif Tumblr mf05ynVdO71qbjrw4o5 250.gif Tumblr mf05ynVdO71qbjrw4o6 250.gif Tumblr mf05ynVdO71qbjrw4o7 250.gif Tumblr mf05ynVdO71qbjrw4o8 250.gif tumblr_mqrym7uW841ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mqrym7uW841ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mqrym7uW841ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mqrym7uW841ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_mqrym7uW841ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_mqrym7uW841ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mqrym7uW841ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mqrym7uW841ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif ✿Klaine Fanfictions ♥ ★ Featured Fanfiction: Title: College Life By: Ferentis Summary: New York had always been the dream, but was it what was expected? Join Kurt, Blaine and Rachel as they discover the real lifestyle of college life. From a disruptive face from the past to Rachel's constant battle for first place, anything could happen. Rated: T''' '''Completed: No Click here to read this story. ---- Click here to view all the other Klaine Fanfictions. ✿KLAINE Sites ♥ ★ ►Tumblr Links *http://chriscolfernews.tumblr.com *http://neverseenthesky.tumblr.com *http://chriscolferluver.tumblr.com *http://chriscolferandpinksunglasses.tumblr.com *http://gleejunkie.tumblr.com *http://pochimicky.tumblr.com *http://givemesensual.tumblr.com *http://kissedmequiteinsane.tumblr.com *http://chuckcriss.tumblr.com *http://cracktastic.tumblr.com *http://somethingfandomrelated.tumblr.com *http://sunshine6984.tumblr.com *http://havesomeklaine.tumblr.com *http://tayli.tumblr.com *http://dareverettcriss.tumblr.com *http://fuckyeahklaine.tumblr.com *http://teamklaine.tumblr.com *http://whodisrespectinumbridge.tumblr.com *http://confettistan.tumblr.com *http://whenklainebowsappear.tumblr.com *http://kurtismyhomeboy.tumblr.com *http://kurt-blaine.tumblr.com *http://anderpson.tumblr.com *http://hinotoriii.tumblr.com *http://waltzy.tumblr.com *http://becauseofthelayersmwahh.tumblr.com *http://www.valeriaklaine.tumblr.com ►Twitter Links *http://twitter.com/klainenews ►Other Links *http://www.it-could-happen.net *http://www.scarvesandcoffee.net *http://kurtandblaine.com *http://kurt-blaine.livejournal.com *http://kainelove.livejournal.com *http://blaine-kurt.livejournal.com ✿Klaine Cinema ♥ ★ Featured Video: Title: K&B || How To Save A Life Description: made by KurtSantana1 Click here to view all the other videos from the Klaine Cinema. If you have a video you would like to add, please contact, Love. on her talkpage. ✿Featured Quotation Scene ♥ ★ ✿The CrissColfer Society ♥ ★ Sign your name if you ship Chris and Darren. #Sahar92 #IJustLoveKlaine #IceBerry #CrystallineSkies #DoubleDdog09 #KlaineIsAllGood #Dappernation #SamcedesGoingforthewin #KlaineeDC #Midhatz #Deathgoddess18 #ChiaraGleek #Inem09 #Rozzybby1 #Dancin'NoViolence #KlaineInLove #IsaKlaineLover #Glee.klainebows #BrittanaAndKlaineLover #Meli_gleek #Kurt Hummel 407 #Klaine4EverKlisses #Klainina #TheItGleek #Finchelforever5000 #Im A Klainer #Kotobog #JustGotKlained #Karatekid1018 #John Adam Alejandro #MusicPlusDance #Klainers #TeenageGleefanatic #Blainelover12 #Sugaryanderpezfinchel95 #GleekChick131 #GayBerries #Klaineisperfection #Klainemomentsxoxo #Pinksunnysdc #GSM18 #LovesMeSomeKurt #Cat5sparkles #Brittanalovers #Tunrettopyrrah #IwannaFLYaway! #Colferized21444 #Klainegirl1912 #Cure passion #WonderTwins151 #Twinfinn #BrittanaXSamcedes #Finchelgleekgirl #KellyGleek142 #DiannaAgron_xo #MrJanCriss #AryKlainer #Devilsophie2 #GleeNS #Nic98ole #Dolphins=gaysharks #SmashGleekBabsKlaine #KKD #Klaineluvr55 #MissKaki #Cherrystrawberry #Blueknockout #Millionsofteentears #TVcommentgurl #Sheerika #4SensFan4 #Geoff109 #Ropowo #KLA1N3B0WP0W3RF0R3V3RM0R3 #Nonametothinkof #Mizugachi #Forever a Klainer #Sasimljemihuddy #FinchelLover99 #Sibuna345 #Matt-V-4 #Bowties #Kurtcedes123 #KurtsieGirlForever2 #GleeDegrassi #LittleMonsterGleek #KISSwift #KurtHummel=FIERCE #ComeWhatKlaine #Antomar #KlaineLove1998 #Vyniou #Laurenglee #Valeria_klaine #Mel2763 #Rainbowsarefree #La nymphe Chris #Foggy3468 #Loverklaine #Tinker133 #KlaineChic7599 #Ashley1hxoxo ✿Reasons Why We Know CrissColfer Is Real ♥ ★ #Because when Mark Salling asked if Darren would marry Chris, Darren replied with "It could happen - never say never." #Because even though Darren said he's straight, he also said that "People fall in love with a person, not a gender." and he kissed guys in college. #Because Brad said they were like lovers. #Because at the Glee Cast Academy Event, they wouldn't stop staring/leaning closer to each other. #Because the kiss at the Glee Concert at Dublin wasn't scripted. #Because they said "I love you" to one another. #Because when Chris came out of a hotel with a hickey, he was wearing Darren's shirt. #Because before they were filming, they were talking and laughing. Then Chris sniffed his wrist (where you might put perfume/cologne), and then put his wrist up to Darren’s nose for him to sniff. #Because during the filming of the Klaine makeout scene, Darren put his hands on Chris's cheeks and Chris mirrored him and they were only standing inches apart. Then Darren whispered something in his ear that made him giggle before they went back to filming. #Because they both think the other is a great kisser. #Because Chris said that he can always feel Darren's mouth on his and he wasn't talking about on screen. #Because Darren said he and Chris were beginning to act like an old, married couple. #Because Chris said the older he gets the more he wants a ring on his finger, which means he is ready for a serious relationship. #Because the kiss in Blaine's bedroom in The First Time and the kiss when Blaine visited Kurt in NYC in The Break-Up were both unscripted. Category:Teams